When You Least Expect It
by Mortheza
Summary: One shot. Suguru finds out quite interesting things about his cousin when he works late.. Warnings: Mentions of cousincest, solo, voyerism. Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.


**When You Least Expect It  
**_by Mortheza_

A/N: This one shot I wrote is dedicated to my good friend and beta, Jo. Thanks for giving me the inspiration to write this! This is my gift to you. Oh, and this is also the first time I've ever written about Suguru, so I'm sorry if I made him OOC... Anyways, read, and more important, _enjoy_!

---

"speaking"  
_thinking_

---

It was just another ordinary work day for Suguru Fujisaki. As usual, before his band mates left, Hiro turned around before stepping out of the rehearsal room and looked at Suguru, asking if he wanted a ride home. And as usual, Suguru declined. He could still hear the distant yells from Shuichi, telling Hiro to hurry up since he wanted to go home early.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride? Your parents must be worried since you're always staying here so late-"

"They are aware where I am, and they have nothing against it," Suguru interrupted, his voice sounding a bit irritated. All he wanted to do was finish composing of Bad Luck's newest single, and chattering wouldn't help the progress.

"Alright. Have fun!" And with those words, Hiro closed the door behind him and left.

Suguru sighed and rubbed his temples for a while, trying to concentrate on what he was doing. Lately K had been pretty pissed off for some unknown reason, and was taking it on the band. All of the arrangements, compositions and lyrics had to be done by tomorrow, which meant it was going to be one hell of a long night for Suguru, especially if he wasn't able to concentrate.

_I just don't get this. If things aren't going well for K, why does he have to take it all out on us? Composing isn't an easy task, and I have about... twelve hours time to finish it. _Suguru sighed. Sometimes it felt like he was the only one in the band doing everything possible. Some of their rehearsals were about nothing else than Hiro comforting Shuichi, just because his lover had kicked him out again, or they had had another fight. At times like those, Suguru was getting both frustrated and pissed off. Frustrated, because all time that could have been used to do something that had value in his eyes, were being used to trying to calm the pink haired singer down, and pissed off, because in Suguru's opinion the world didn't revolve around Shuichi.

He grabbed his folder which he had kept in its usual place, on his keyboards' black covering panel and started to go through the papers it held. Repeating no over and over again, he carefully went through every sheet the folder held and growled in frustration when he didn't find the sheet he was looking for. "Great... Just great! Where have I put it..?" Suguru mumbled to no one in particular as he looked around. He usually wasn't so careless about his stuff, but there were few times he left his music sheets laying around in the studio. Maybe this was one of those times.

After half an hour full of nothing else but heated searching, he finally remembered where he had left his tentative compositions for the new single. "Of course! God, I'm so stupid..." Suguru sighed and left the studio. When he had arrived to work, he had ran into his cousin, Tohma Seguchi, and they had had an interesting conversation about composing and Suguru had ended up giving the now missing music sheet to Tohma so he could grade it.

Tohma had always been the one Suguru looked up to, like an idol of some sort. There were moments in his life he couldn't forget, nor did he want to. Most of them were about the time he had spent with Tohma when he was younger. After seeing how passionate Tohma was about music and especially playing piano, Suguru wanted to learn to play the abovementioned instrument, and Tohma gladly agreed to teach him.

His older cousin was probably the closest member in his family to him. When Suguru's parents didn't have time for him, Tohma always had. Of course, that all had happened before Nittle Grasper got famous in Japan. Sometimes Suguru had found himself wishing that Tohma would leave the band and spend more time with him instead of touring constantly.

No matter how famous Tohma was, he hadn't forgotten about Suguru. While he was on road, he would send Suguru post cards, telling him how the things were and of course how much he missed the piano lessons with him. In little Suguru's life it was a big event when he received another card from his older cousin.

Few years passed and Nittle Grasper kept achieving more and more fame. At the age of 15, Suguru began to ponder things thoroughly. He had constantly this feeling of jealousy whenever Tohma was touring and not paying any attention to him, and it scared him a lot. Suguru began to suspect what were his true feelings towards his cousin, and didn't like the conclusion he came to. He had a serious crush on his cousin. After few months Suguru became so disgusted with himself and his feelings, so that he ended up cutting himself off from the world surrounding him.

Suguru's parents became a bit worried when they noticed how their only child kept things to himself, and he wasn't as excited about getting mail from Tohma as he used to be. Every time they asked was everything alright with him, Suguru told them not to worry about him or that everything was perfectly fine and they had no need to be concerned. He was constantly hoping that these feelings would go away and never return.

Now he was 17, and the feelings were only getting stronger day-by-day. Every time he ended up talking with Tohma, Suguru tried to end the conversation quickly and get away from his cousin. If that didn't work, he kept the conversation as professional as he could. Few times when Tohma had asked about how were the things in his private life, he had hard time maintaining his composure and preventing the blush from creeping to stain his cheeks.

Even now when Suguru was on his way to his cousin's office, he was trying to come up with all kinds of excuses so he could quickly return to the isolated rehearsal room. The closer he got to the dreaded office of his older cousin, the more nervous he got. Couple of times he thought about just simply making a u-turn and returning to the rehearsal room empty handed, but decided against it when he thought about how much trouble he had gone through just to get the tentative composition done.

This would be just another visit he paid to his cousin; it would be nothing different from the usual. Little did he know...

---

Tohma sighed and rested his head on his hands. To an outsider it might have looked like the president of NG Records was bored to death because he had no more work to do, but the truth was that the blonde keyboardist was frustrated. Actually, he couldn't remember any occasion he had been _this _frustrated. For the last two hours he had desperately tried to concentrate on working, which meant going through contracts of new bands that NG had accepted by some poor demo tape. _If they were all real musicians, they would've seen the trouble of saving money for a decent recording and mixing equipment. Oh well, I guess a badly produced demo tape is better than nothing at all. _But the quality of the demo tapes he had listened to previously wasn't the source of his frustration.

Images of a certain young green haired keyboardist kept playing over and over in his mind, and no matter what he did, they wouldn't leave. Eventually he had given up trying to work as the images got more and more disturbing.

For quite a while Tohma had felt some sort of attraction towards his younger cousin. He wasn't sure about his feelings, but for sure he knew that they were forbidden. But as always, in Tohma's opinion the forbidden fruit had always tasted better. Talking about the forbidden fruit, Tohma couldn't help but wonder what his cousin was doing at the moment. Was he still in the building? That was a possibility. K had made it extremely clear to Tohma that Bad Luck was going to record their new single tomorrow, and knowing his cousin, Suguru would stay at work late.

The blonde was actually very proud of his younger cousin, though he rarely let it show. When Suguru started something, like composing a new song, he wouldn't stop working on it until it was utterly perfect in his eyes. But it wasn't a wonder, considering that fact that Tohma himself had been the one teaching him.

He smiled at the memory of an 8-year-old Suguru seated in front of his piano, practicing scales over and over again until they reached perfection. Tohma would sit beside him, eyes closed and a small smile gracing his angelic facial features. Every time he heard Suguru pressing down the wrong key, his young cousin would curse softly under his breath. Every time Tohma would wrap his arms around Suguru, telling him it was just a small mistake and that it didn't matter. Then he always played something small to get Suguru stop pouting.

"_I'll never be as good as you Tohma!" A young Suguru exclaimed, sounding extremely frustrated. To make sure Tohma knew what he felt like, he waved his hands in the air and pouted even more. _

"_Now, now Su-chan, don't say things like that. You are a very promising student, if you ask from me. Besides, it's very understandable that you can't yet play like I can. You're still young and your fingers will grow in time. That's why you find some of the songs hard to play, because you can't reach all chords yet." Tohma smiled genuinely at his cousin and noticed how a small smile started to creep on Suguru's face. _

That was only one of the many memories Tohma treasured and it made him chuckle softly. He still remembered how the years passed and how Suguru grew, as did his talents with him. About four years ago he had finally realized that the feelings he held for his younger cousin weren't allowed. The last few piano lessons they had had, Tohma had had a hard time trying to push away the thoughts of his cousin and what he could possibly do with his hands to the blonde.

Tohma found those thoughts innocent compared to his recent thoughts of how he would pin his young cousin against the hard wooden surface of his office desk, make him writhe underneath him in pleasure, pulling different sounds from those rosy lips of his... _Will I ever run out of these images?_

As the minutes passed slowly, the more disturbing the images got, and the more disturbing the images got, the tighter his pants felt. Tohma let out a frustrated groan and he felt like banging his head against the desk in front of him. But instead of doing so, he felt how his right hand made its way under the table. It felt like his hand had suddenly a mind of its own and Tohma had no control over it.

Now Tohma was having second thoughts. He couldn't take the risk of being caught in the middle of, ahem, 'a session'. But the other part of his mind strongly disagreed. It kept telling him how he hadn't gotten laid in for what seemed like an eternity to the keyboardist, and that this was his office, no one was in the building and even if someone was, she or he would be far away from him, and the most dangerous part – no one would ever know. And Tohma fell for it.

He slowly opened the fly of his pants and let his hand slide underneath the soft material of his boxers. At the same time, his eyes closed and he let his thoughts wander as he lightly stroked his fully hard member. Soft moans escaped Tohma's lips as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. His mind was stuck on the image of Suguru kneeling in front of him, taking every inch of him in his mouth. "Oh god..."

---

Suguru had chosen the stairs instead of the elevator, in order to keep away from his cousin while he still could. He was also intentionally dragging his feet, but eventually he reached the top floor of the building. _I really don't have a choice do I? I need that music sheet, it took me two days to finish it, and now I have only eleven hours, or so, time to finish it. _He didn't want to stand in this corridor, and a small voice in the back of his head told him to turn away while he still could and walk away. Suguru decided to ignore that voice and its advice as he made his way towards the office he didn't even want to go near to, but had no choice.

As he approached the office, he started to hear sounds that made him suspicious. The other of the large mahogany doors was a bit open, and as Suguru approached the doors, the more suspicious he got. _Tohma is probably busy listening to another demo tape, I'll knock and ask for the papers and when he gives the sheets, I'll disappear as quickly as possible. Yes, that's what I'm going to do._

The noises quieted for a moment and Suguru took few quick steps so he was behind the door. He was just about to knock when he heard something that sounded awfully lot like a moan. He shook his head and told himself he must be imagining things. Another moan, this time louder, reached Suguru's ears and his eyes went wide. _Just what on earth is..? _Third moan prevented him from finishing his thoughts. Was that Tohma's voice? What if there was someone else in the- Fourth moan. No, that was definitely Tohma's voice, Suguru was sure of it. Just what was going on in that office at the moment..?

Curiosity took the best of Suguru and he decided to peek inside the office. As he did so, he partly wished he hadn't. What he saw made his eyes widen even more. Yes, that was surely his cousin, no doubt about that, but what was he doing? Suguru took a closer look and slapped a hand on his mouth to kill a gasp that threatened to escape his lips as he realized what his precious cousin was doing.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away. The look on Tohma's face was very irresistible. Suguru wanted to slap himself because of his thoughts. Soft sighs and moans echoed in the office and Suguru couldn't help but stare at his cousin, thinking how beautiful he looked like when he was in the heat of passion. Now he definitely wanted to slap himself.

"Aaahh... Oh god... Mmmhhh..."

Okay, Tohma didn't just look beautiful, he sounded like an angel to Suguru. _I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't watch him doing things like these... I need to walk away, but I can't... He looks so beautiful..._

"Nnngghhh... Suguru..."

_WHAT! _Suguru felt that if his eyes widened just a little bit more, they would pop out of his head. _No, no, I must be imagining... Why would he..? Why..? Why? _This all made Suguru wonder what was going on inside Tohma's head right at this moment. _Is... Is he thinking about me, while he..? No, it can't be... It just... It just can't, this is not re-_

"Oh god, mmhhh... Just like that Suguru..."

_He... He said my name again... Could it really be that right now he's thinking about me? I... I'm so confused... It was really a bad idea to come here, I shouldn't have come... _But a part of Suguru told him to be happy that his feelings weren't one sided. The young keyboardist felt like he could faint right then and there. Tearing his eyes from the beautiful sight, he turned around and made his way back to the rehearsal room, a small smile gracing his lips and a blush staining his cheeks.

**Owari**

**---**

Well? What do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Jo also mentioned that I could write some sort of sequel to this, but I don't know... So I'm asking you guys, is this one shot worth a sequel?

_ -Mortheza_


End file.
